The Betrayal
by Unknown46
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the one he loves most. Now presumed dead he helps people from the shadows, but what if he's found. Sorry probably going to be like most Pertemis stories, no Chaos though. Please read good people. Rated T cause it might get gory.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first PJO Fanfic, I hope you all enjoy, it will get better I promise.**

**Markus (OC) POV**

The Argo 2 sailed through the ominous sky, its captain is none other than the great son of Poseidon and my half-brother. We have been 'sailing' for three days to complete a quest for Poseidon. His girlfriend, Annabeth was able to convince Leo, the owner of the Argo 2, to allow us to borrow the flying ship. At the moment we are somewhere off the coast of Greece, looking for a temple that was built underwater that apparently held Poseidon's first sword, the one he used before he got his Master weapon. This sword is also a present for Percy, because apparently he doesn't have enough gifts.

_Flashback_

"_Percy Jackson, for your efforts in the Giant war we would offer you godhood, but we know that you won't accept this generous gift" Zeus says, "So I ask you, what do you want."_

"_Nothing Lord Zeus" was his only answer._

_Murmurs of surprise spread around the room, I'm surprised as well. The gods however weren't so surprised. They look to one another, as if silently seeking affirmation, then to Zeus who nods._

"_We expected this, and we know that you don't want a gift, but you deserve one. You may not want this but it is being given to you and the rest of the Seven, you are all being given the same immortality that the Hunters of Artemis have, you however will be given more, there are ten of us on this council that wish to bless you, so does Hestia and Hades" Poseidon says, taking over from his younger brother._

"_But I don't want any more power" he complains._

"_Well to bad" Ares growl, "it's being given to you anyway."_

_Then all of a sudden twelve bolts of light shoot out of the hands of the twelve gods that wish to bless the young hero. He grunts in pain when the bolts first hits him but continues to stand, the gods keep going until the young hero falls to his knees. Once he does they cut the streams of energy and look at him, he has changed during the minute or so that he was shrouded in light. His eyes are now ever changing, turning from black to red to blue to yellow to grey to brown and back to sea green. He was taller and better built. The lucky bastard, all the girls, minus the Hunters and Artemis are all drooling at him._

"_Percy, I would like you to bring your brother with you and see me after the council" Poseidon says to his newly immortal son. _

"_Yes father" he says, bowing and stepping aside to watch the rest of the Seven get given their gifts._

_At the end of the meeting he came over to me._

"_Hey Markus" he says to me, embracing me in a tight hug._

_I hug back, I don't really hate the guy, more like I'm jealous. He is a really nice guy and you just can't help but like him._

"_Hey Pearce" I say clapping him on the back._

"_Lets go see dad" he grins releasing me from his embrace._

_We wander off in search of our father, we find him in his palace swimming in what looks to be a pool that could fit a whole house in it. _

"_Hi dad" Percy yells._

_Poseidon suddenly disappears, turning into water particles before reverting to his solid form directly in front of us. He hugs us tightly, asking how we've been. I explain about how I'm slowly starting to fit in at camp. Percy tells him about the powers he got, how he can feel the power flowing through his veins, I get a surge of jealousy. Neither of them notice it, and I relax, thank the gods that would have been incredibly awkward. _

"_Now I have some gifts for the two of you" Father says._

_He produces a sea green trident from thin air and hands it to Percy. He looks it over and starts weighing it, testing to see how sharp it is. The entire time I'm wondering where my present is._

"_This is an excellent weapon" Percy exclaims._

_Poseidon then produces a beautiful sword that gleams, he hands it to Percy and I feel heartbroken._

"_Percy, which one do you want" he asks Percy._

'_Great he gets to choose and I get whatever he doesn't want' I thought. _

"_Neither, give them both to Markus" he says, shocking me._

"_What" I manage to say._

"_But surely you want one" he exclaims._

"_Nope" he replies._

_Poseidon takes both of the weapons and hands them to me. _

"_Use these weapons with care, they are dangerous" Poseidon says, probably disappointed that Percy doesn't want one._

"_Is there anything else, father" I say._

"_These weapons aren't free, you will need them for the quest you are doing for me" Poseidon says._

"_What quest" I say, immediately brightening up, it would be my first._

"_Markus, I need you and Annabeth to help Percy receive my sword" he says._

"_You have a sword" Percy asks._

"_Yeah its what I used to fight with before I got my Master weapon" he explains._

"_So where do we find the sword" I ask._

"_Its off the coast of Greece, it's a sunken temple Percy you are to collect the sword, Markus you and Annabeth are to protect Percy while he gets it, it is his sword after all" he explains._

"_Yes father" we both say in unison._

"_Now get going" he grins._

_Flashback end_

That was four days ago, we left the day after and during that time Percy almost completely mastered his extended water abilities, Annabeth discovered where the sunken temple of Poseidon lies and we got the Argo 2 flying.

"We are over the drop site, you guys ready" Percy says from the wheel.

We nod and I get ready to jump, my trident and sword both in their concealed forms. My trident, Tsunami, is a belt and my sword, Oceana, is a watch. Annabeth walks up to Percy and takes over the wheel, we decided that it would just be Percy and I going into the temple, Annabeth will be flying the Argo 2 above, ready for a quick escape if needed.

"You ready, little bro" Percy asks.

I just nod and before I can say anything he vaults over the side railing of the Argo 2, me following closely behind. The ocean reaches up and envelopes Percy, before closing up around me at the same time. I swim after my big brother, looking for any danger that may come to either of us. I swing Oceana around, attempting to get used to the feeling of fighting under water.

I follow Percy down to the temple, he continues on inside without me. I enter under the giant archways looking for trouble. Of course there is none, there never is when Percy Jacksons around.

"Markus, over here" Percy yells out.

I follow his voice only to find him with a dead Merman at his feet.

"What the hell did you do" I ask him.

"The bugger attacked me and I just reacted, I wish I could've stopped myself" he says before sitting down.

"What's wrong" I ask my older brother.

"I don't wanna talk about it" he replies.

"No seriously, what's wrong" I repeat the question.

"My life sucks bro" he sighs.

"What, how, you are admired, you're a hero, everyone respects you, looks up to you, how does that suck" I say, getting angry, how can he not realise he has the perfect life.

"Exactly" he says.

"What."

"Do you know what it's like, having to be perfect, if I do anything wrong everyone looks at me weirdly. My whole life I wanted to be normal, I thought it was going to be better after the Giant war but it basically just got worse" he rages.

"I…I have always been jealous of you, like every guy is" he looks up surprised at my confession, "I guess that it wouldn't be that good having everyone scrutinising your every move."

"It's not" is all he replies with, before standing up, "We should finish the quest."

I just nod, though I'm not paying that much attention to my surroundings.

"Markus duck" Percy yells.

I duck. Just in time too, a massive great sword flies over my head and buries itself into the stone column to my left. I reach for my sword, when I hear a whoosh sound and I feel a weight on my back. A minute later the weight is lifted and Percy stands above me offering me his hand, which I gladly accept.

"I found the sword, it's just up ahead" he says.

"Alright, lets keep moving" I grin.

We walk up to the doorway and peer inside, a whole group of monsters stand around a sword watching as a hooded figure steps up to the alter that its resting on.

"On my signal we charge, which ever weapon you are more confident in using draw it and get ready to fight" Percy commands, turning into serious warrior mode.

I place my sword back on my wrist in its watch form and I draw Tsunami. Percy draws his legendary sword, Riptide and walks into the room, me following.

"Oi, get your filthy hands off my father's sword" he yells at the top of his lungs.

At the same time all the monsters turn to him in synchronisation, including the hooded figure.

"Well hello there Perseus, Markus, good to see you both" says Oceanus, Titan of the Sea's.

Hope you all like it, this will probably be a lot like most Pertemis stories, sorry.

Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, my life has been incredibly busy and I've just gotten back to writing, I know it's not much of an excuse but I'm sorry.**

**Markus POV**

_Previously_

I place my sword back on my wrist in its watch form and I draw Tsunami. Percy draws his legendary sword, Riptide and walks into the room, me following.

"Oi, get your filthy hands off my father's sword" he yells at the top of his lungs.

At the same time all the monsters turn to him in synchronisation, including the hooded figure.

"Well hello there Perseus, Markus, good to see you both" says Oceanus, Titan of the Sea's.

As I wonder how he knows my name an over powering stench fills the air. The scent of rotten sea food and damp sea caves. I can feel the bile rising up my throat, the stench is a killer.

"Holy Hades, what the hell is that smell" Percy says, blocking his nose in the process.

"That is Oceanus" I whisper to him.

"Holy Zeus, have you ever heard of a bath" he asks the Titan.

The Titan looks at him in hatred, his eyes flashing dangerously with rage. I realise that we are in his domain and it probably won't be good if he gets to mad. I tell my older brother this in a whisper and he nods, getting the message.

"Don't talk to me like that, I am the Titan of the Oceans, I could squash you both like bugs" the Titan says.

"Maybe, but you're not the only one who has gotten stronger" Percy says.

"Really" he says, "care to test that theory."

Percy charges the Titan lord, cutting through every single monster that gets in his way. I rush into battle to help my half-brother out, mimicking him, cutting down enemy after enemy. Eventually it's just us and Oceanus facing off, him with a trident verse Percy and I, yet even though its two verses one, Percy and I are outmatched.

"Give it up, you are outmatched" he says grabbing his sword.

"Keep him distracted while I go for dad's sword" Percy whispers in my ear.

I nod and step forward praying to the gods that I'll survive this. I raise Tsunami and charge the Titan while Percy disappears into the shadows. The Titan and I engage each other, trident vs sword, I have the advantage of range while he has way more experience than I can imagine. I thrust my trident at him, only for him to parry, knocking the trident out of my hands and into the darkness. I run at him before jumping and kicking off of his chest, giving me some time to distance myself and draw Oceana. I charge the Titan, swinging my sword as I do. He parries and sends a blast of water at me, I duck and roll to the side, retaliating with another swing of my sword, only for him to do a quick combo of moves that ends with me being disarmed and thrown to the ground.

"Any last words, sea spawn" the old man asks.

Suddenly a blade pierces his chest, almost touching mine. He drops his sword and falls on the ground clutching the wound.

"Don't touch my brother" Percy says calmly.

Oceanus looks pale and is losing blood fast, even so he manages to stand up and run at Percy, holding his sword out in front of him. Before I can warn him he turns around swinging dads sword in an arc, decapitating the Titan Lord, not fast enough to save himself though, Oceanus's sword disappears into his stomach. He collapses onto the ground and immediately passes out.

"Percy" I yell.

I run to my brother trying to stop the flow of blood, I force some Nectar into his mouth making sure he swallows. The wound doesn't change, so I try again pouring more of the godly liquid into his mouth. For a few minutes there is nothing but silence, before he starts coughing up the godly drink. I lift him up and start carrying him back to the Argo II, though not without collecting Oceanus's sword, dad's sword and my own. For some reason the water isn't helping him and the Nectar isn't doing anything to heal him.

"Perce, stay with me Perce" I mutter as I swim as fast as I can towards the surface.

I reach the surface and raise myself up to the Argo II using my water abilities. Annabeth walks out on to the deck after hearing the commotion.

"Oh my gods, what happened to Seaweed Brain" she asks.

"Stabbed b…by O…Oceanus" I stammer.

"Quick get him to the medical room" she orders.

I carry my unconscious half-brother down to the medic bay. Annabeth helps me lay him on a bed before running off to get some Ambrosia and Nectar.

"Don't bother, I tried using Nectar but it wasn't doing anything" I explain.

"We should hurry back to camp, maybe Chiron knows how to help" she states and I cant help but agree with her.

"Lets get going then" I say, before running to the controls.

**Line Break**

**Annabeth POV**

It has been three days since Percy was injured and we are nearing the camp and he is finally responding to the treatment. Its good, he will be awake for Kronos's revenge. What he and the rest of the Demi-god population don't know is that it was my idea, Kronos's rising was all me and since it didn't go to plan I acted as a spy for Gaia and the Giants, or at least I was. I planned on breaking Kronos out by falling into Tartarus and escorting him to the Doors of Death, just in time for Percy and the rest of the Seven to free me, and Kronos. But the stupid sea-spawn was to loyal to let me fall, I had to ditch the original plan and get out myself.

A groan sounded from the medic bay and I quickly put on my kind, caring façade before running into the room. Percy is standing up and rubbing his head.

"Seaweed Brain, are you ok" I ask him, not actually caring.

"Yeah, except for the massive hole in my chest" he says with a grin, I don't bother with a false smile I'm wasting time.

I pull a chair over behind him before ordering him to sit down. As he does I walk over to my bag and pull out a metre of chain. I walk over to him and chain him to the chair, he doesn't resist, he can't, he is too injured.

"Wise Girl what are you doing" he asks.

"Oh shut up Jackson" I snarl, allowing the façade to drop.

"Annabeth, what is wrong, what have I done" he asks.

"Shut it, I don't have time to answer all your questions, but ill tell you this, I was the mastermind behind Kronos's rising" I answer as I pull out a homemade bomb.

"What, no that was Luke" he states, refusing to believe me.

"No, it was me, we plotted behind Thalia's back, it was my idea, the entire thing. I never loved you, it was a plot to gain power and as your girlfriend I'd get power and fame, while removing all suspicion from me. You destroyed my plans and Kronos's rising and now I'm going to get revenge" I explain while setting up the bomb.

"Alright, can you unchain me now, your joke was pretty good" he laughs.

"This isn't a joke Perseus" I snarl.

"But, I…I…I don't u…under…understand" he stammers, finally realising I'm not joking.

"Of course not, your head is too full of Seaweed" I say, putting the finishing touches on the bomb and rigging it to blow in one minute.

"Good-bye Perseus Jackson and I hope you rot in Tartarus" I smirk before putting my façade back on and blowing him a kiss, "bye-bye Seaweed Brain."

I then run outside to see that we are just above the lake with a ramp leading down to the edge of the lake, I bolt down the ramp and straight to Chiron who is still talking to Markus.

"Quick, I think he is dying, Chiron you are the only one who can save him now" I lie.

We all run to the ramp, just as the Argo II, the ship with the twice saviour of Olympus on board explodes, blows up. I hide my smirk with a scream.

**Percy POV (seconds before the explosion)**

How could she do this, I loved her and she betrayed me, she played me, as easy as that.

**Ten…**

**Nine…**

I cant believe it.

**Eight…**

**Seven…**

I loved her.

**Six…**

**Five…**

No, I love her.

**Four…**

**Three…**

Always. I was going to propose.

**Two…**

She never loved me.

**One…**

I shadow travel as far away as I can as the Argo II explodes. And I loose conscious as I do.

**Third Person POV**

The Argo II explodes, in front of the campers, in front of the gods and yet the only thing the mortals see is a massive, unexpected solar flare, they won't know that a great hero died. Most of the campers start to cry, they all knew the Hero of Olympus, their friend was on there. Leo Valdez starts blaming himself, the newly arrived Hunters of Artemis stand off to the side confused as to why their lieutenant has broken down, shedding tears for a 'disgusting boy'. But the loudest of all was Annabeth, screaming because she has to keep appearances. Chiron is trying to calm everyone down and make sure no one is hurt. Artemis and Dionysus flashed off to Olympus to break the news to Poseidon and the rest of the council.

**Time Skip**

The Olympian council gather on the field where his tomb will be built, The rest of the camp stand behind them watching in silence. Everyone gathered have solemn looks on their faces. Even Ares and Dionysus the only two Olympians who didn't bless him seem to be sad. They stand around the grave stone that will be the centre of the entire tomb.

"We hold this council in honour of Perseus Jackson, Twice Saviour of Olympus, Slayer of many monsters, Bane of the Giants, Bane of the Titans, Bane of Gaia, Legacy of Rome, Son of Poseidon and Second Heir to the throne of Atlantis, and Champion of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Hera, Demeter, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Athena. He was a great hero who will be missed and even I must admit that he is the greatest hero in the Greek Pantheons history, dwarfing my sons and daughters. He will be remembered through the stories that will be told" Zeus says, obviously holding back tears.

With Zeus in tears he steps down from the podium, the Hero of Olympus changed the gods for the best. Poseidon then steps up, his hand clutching Riptide in a white knuckled grip.

"My son will be missed, but he will also be remembered as a great hero" Poseidon says before bursting into tears.

He holds up Riptide, showing the entire crowd. He slowly lowers the sword onto his burial tomb.

"Only a true hero shall be able to free this sword" he says, before twisting it around and plunging it down into the gravestone.

Artemis then steps up.

"I know most of you are wondering why the hell I'm standing up here, the man-hating goddess of the hunt. I just wanted to thank him, he saved my life, just like he saved everyone else's but he didn't ask for praise, he was one of the only decent men I ever met, I never repaid the debt I owe him and I never will" she says, one of the only ones not crying.

"Percy Jackson always respected me, even if I'm not on the council, he was like a son to me and I'll never forget him" Hestia says replacing Artemis.

**Percy POV**

I groan as I return to consciousness. The memories come rushing back and I break down into tears, she betrayed me, she played me. I just wish I could forget. I look around, only to see a shadowy figure towering over me.

"Hello, Perseus" the figure says.

"Umm, hi" I begin, "where am I and who are you."

"You know exactly who I am, Perseus Jackson" the figure replies.

"Not really, though I might be able to guess if you took off your hood" I say.

"If you wish" the figure pulls of his hood.

The second I see his face I push myself up drawing the first weapon I can, my dad's sword. I have no idea how I have it but I'm thankful I do.

"What are you" I ask the figure.

"Simple, I'm you" it replies.

**As always, read and review. **


End file.
